


Fire in My Eyes

by MaliciaStarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy in college, doing normal college stuff. Going to class, taking Biology with Dr. Ross, locking herself up during the full moon.</p><p>Oh wait about that. Yeah Darcy's full name is Darcy Anne Hale Lewis.</p><p>Being a werewolf in college is um... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing the characters from the MCU and MTV and any other writers and creators that need to be credited. 
> 
> Also the title is from Maya Angelou's Phenomenal Woman.
> 
> This is for FuckYeahDarcyLewis's Darcy is not a human au challenge http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/50353489869/darcy-lewis-au-challenge-or-the 
> 
> (Also because a challenge is very similar to homework I didn't finish it until today so I've obviously procrastinated and not gotten a beta... sorry for all the mistakes!)

**November 12th, 2007**

Brown leather backpack collected with all her full moon gear Darcy watched the Professor closely waiting for the moment when she’d finish the lecture and get the powerpoint presentation going.  5:00.  She couldn’t wait anymore she got up and headed for the door hoping Professor Ross didn’t say anything.

“Miss Lewis why are you leaving?”

“Nature calls?”

“And you’re taking your backpack? I trust your purse would suffice.”  Darcy had been afraid of this but she said nothing.  “I’m going to make this very simple for you leave your backpack as collateral or I’ll lock the door and mark you absent.  Risking your grade is your choice.”

Darcy cursed the Halloween party where she’d gotten super drunk and suffered her first hangover and missed class.  Also the other time when Charlie had asked her to skip class and stay in bed all day. Three absences was an automatic 5% reduction in grade and so Darcy dropped her backpack and walked out to the bathroom.  She stared at her reflection in the mirror when she got there and tugged on her cap to hide her eyes from the surveillance cameras.  

“Darcy you can do this. Its just another forty-five minutes and that’s just thirty-three minutes after moonrise. Totally doable.”

She closed her eyes and found her center setting her timer for five minutes. She concentrated on Laura and Derek, feeling safe at home with Grandma Lewis. When the timer went off she noticed the darkness had fallen and would rise soon but she felt more in control. 5:06.  Just 39 more minutes.

Walking back to class, sitting through it trying to hold onto that peaceful feeling holding the wolf at bay she got through class.

“Miss Lewis please follow me to my office.”  Doctor Ross didn’t look happy and Darcy had no choice but to follow.   _Great a big window letting all that beautiful moonlight, this is sure to go well._

“Please have a seat,” Doctor Ross motioned to the seat right in front of the window. “And remove your cap, if boys have to take their caps off for respect so should girls.”

Darcy did it and tamped down on the growl that threatened.

“Now I see here that your lab instructor has marked you down as ‘uncooperative’ on your genetics section last week.  Two absences the possibility of a third, I would really like to know why you seem so determined to lose your A.”

Darcy could trust her face to not show emotion, she’d mastered at least the façade of nonchalance.

“I have my reasons for not doing the genetics lab.”

“If you were afraid of needles you could have done a cheek swab. Look I can’t help you if you don’t care.  Can I call you Darcy?”

Darcy nodded.

“I could always use more women in the STEM fields and as you can see even an introductory class on biology doesn’t attract the same male-to-female ratio that the college has. Are you a feminist Darcy? Can you relate?”

“Of course I’m a feminist, its just I really need to go...”  Darcy’s eyes flicked to the wall clock, it was already 6:01 and she could feel the wolf in her because her hackles were raised with all these questions.

“Darcy call me Betty look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t care about your grade dropping down to a B.”

Darcy’s eyes were firmly on the floor and she just shook her head.  “Of course I care.  And I will do better I promise, I can’t explain it all not now.”

Betty came out from behind the desk and touched Darcy’s shoulder,  “are you alright? You seem really tense,”

Darcy jumped back and away from Betty’s reach, over turning the chair and dropping things in the process. “Don’t!”

“Your eyes...”  Betty didn’t look scared but inquisitive and that gave Darcy pause.  “If this is a condition you don’t have to tell me if you’re a mutant.  And I’m sorry if I’ve kept you.  Go ahead and go, but we will sort this grade thing out.”

Darcy sighed in relief righted the chair and dashed out from the office. She ran full tilt from the campus into the cold night the smells exciting the wolf who wanted to run all night.  Just as she reached the woods she was surprised to hear someone behind her.  They were on a bike and doing a fair job of keeping her in their sights.  “Damn!” Darcy growled.

She pushed herself to make it to her house which was next to the reserve.  Once inside she rushed down into the basement and locked herself in.  She touched her face and knew her wolf had come out somewhere along the way it didn’t matter though she was pretty sure the person on the motorbike had lost her.

That’s when she saw the long pale face at the top of the stairs.  “Darcy its ok its me Betty.”

Darcy howled and pulled at her restraints, the wolf was afraid, she trembled with too many emotions grateful there was an electrical charge in the bars separating her and Dr. Ross.

“You left your cell in my office it had your address so I drove over.  Its ok I’m not going to hurt you.”  Betty wasn’t even a little afraid, Darcy could feel the caution in her but no fear.  “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Then the strangest thing happened. Betty sat down cross legged on the ground took off her jacket and started to meditate.  Darcy got close to the bars and her wolf started to smell the calm and peace from Betty. Time passed and Darcy the werewolf fell asleep watching Betty meditate.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue it? Let me know what you think please!


End file.
